Jane The Killer: Prawdziwa Historia
thumb|Tak wygląda Jane.Posłuchaj, jedyny powód na jaki mnie stać, aby opowiedzieć komuś historię „Jane the Killer” jest taki, że zaczyna mnie wkurzać. Moje prawdziwe nazwisko to Jane Arkensaw alias „Jane the Killer”. A oto jak poznałam Jeff’a, sposób w jaki patrzyłam na niego i dlaczego chciałam go zabić. Kiedy usłyszałam o nowej rodzinie, która przeprowadziła się na drugą stronę ulicy, nie byłam tym zaskoczona. To byli mili sąsiedzi, a dom był stosunkowo tani, biorąc pod uwagę, gdzie się znajdował. Myślę, że miałam około 13-14 lat, kiedy wszystko diabli wzięli. Nigdy naprawdę nie rozmawiałam z Jeff’em, kiedy się przeprowadził. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie rozmawiałam z nim do... tej nocy. Ale jest za wcześnie, aby mówić o tym teraz. Moje pierwsze wrażenie o Jeff’ie było takie, że był dobrym dzieciakiem. Prawdopodobnie dostawał dobre oceny, rzadko uczestniczył w bójkach, może nawet był fajnym gościem, jeśli otworzył się dla kogoś. Jego brat Liu, wydaje mi się, że opuścił dom jako pierwszy i usiadł z bratem na chodniku. Oczywiście ja tylko zgadywałam w tym czasie i naprawdę nie analizowałam wielu moich myśli, ponieważ byłam już gotowa do szkoły. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Byłam spóźniona, co było dla mnie niezwykłe w tym okresie mojego życia, ponieważ prawie nigdy nie byłam spóźniona na cokolwiek. Zwłaszcza do szkoły. Nie byłam zaskoczona, kiedy zobaczyłam Randy’ego i jego ekipę, jadących w stronę Jeff’a i Liu na tych głupich deskorolkach. Randy był tylko tyranem, który zawsze zaczepiał kogoś, kto był od niego mniejszy. Był nawet przyczyną, dla której moi rodzice zawozili mnie do szkoły, zamiast pozwolić mi jechać autobusem jak każdy inny dzieciak. Wszyscy oddawali mu swoje pieniądze na lunch lub jakiś rodzaj środków pieniężnych przekazanych na niego, a jego ziomki z powodu jakiejś "opłaty", że zażądał od wszystkich. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że banda Randy’ego nosi noże i grozili, że użyją ich na nas, jeśli powiemy komuś o tych pieniądzach, które ukradli innym dzieciakom na osiedlu. Wszystkich, z wyjątkiem nowych dzieci, próbowali zastraszyć jak resztę. Kiedy zobaczyłam przez okno, że Randy rozmawia z nimi, tylko się odwróciłam. Miałam ciekawsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Miałam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż oglądać kolejnego dzieciaka oddającego pieniądze Randy’emu. Ale ciekawość wzięła nade mną górę i wyjrzałam kilka sekund później. To co zobaczyłam, zatkało mnie. Jeff teraz wstał i wyglądało na to, że Randy miał już to, co chciał. „Usiądź.” pomyślałam. „Nie bądź głupi.”. Potem zobaczyłam, że Jeff uderzył Randy’ego w twarz, a potem złamał mu nadgarstek. „O mój Boże.” szepnęłam. Potem krzyknęłam „Ty idioto!”. Moi rodzice zbiegli po schodach i spytali mnie, co się stało. Potem wyjrzeli na zewnątrz i zobaczyli co się dzieje. Jeff już pokaleczył chudego chłopaka, myślę, że miał na imię Keith, i opadł na ziemię z krzykiem. Troy upadł tylko od pojedynczego uderzenia pięścią. Ponieważ mój dom był po drugiej stronie ulicy, na której siedzieli Jeff i jego brat, a z przodu mojego domu były duże okna, widzieliśmy wszystko. A przynajmniej ja. Moi rodzice przybyli wtedy, kiedy Randy ukradł im portfel, więc nie znali całej prawdy. Oglądanie walki Jeff’a było niepokojące. Za bardzo się cieszył. Czuję ucisk w żołądku, kiedy dzieje się coś, co nie powinno się zdarzyć, a sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Liu, Jeff nie robił tego typu rzeczy często. Następną rzeczą, jaką usłyszałam, były syreny radiowozu, a te dzieciaki stamtąd uciekły. Policjanci przyszli z kierowcą autobusu, by sprawdzić „ofiary”. Wydawało się, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Wiesz, biorąc pod uwagę ilość bzdur wyrzuconych z nich. Ponieważ polityka moich rodziców była „bez glin” odkąd mój tata dostał od tropiącego policjanta upomnienie, kiedy chciał zwrócić uwagę z dala od siebie, gdy policja badała sprawę zaginionego koksu. Skończyło się to rezygnacją mojego taty z policji. Więc kiedy usłyszeliśmy syreny, poszliśmy na podwórko, wsiedliśmy do samochodu i pojechaliśmy. Kiedy moi rodzice zawieźli mnie do szkoły, powiedzieli mi bardzo wyraźnie, że nie chcą, żebym kiedykolwiek rozmawiała z Jeff’em. Nie zgodziłam się z nimi. Jako pierwszą miałam plastykę, więc nie widziałam Jeff’a blisko do końca lekcji. Wciąż widzę kolory w mojej kompozycji, jeśli myślę wystarczająco mocno. Ale gdy próbuję patrzeć na coś teraz, to wszystko wydaje się szare. Myślę, że to cena jaką ktoś płaci z utratą niewinności. Nie widziałam Jeff’a do końca dnia. Kiedy to się stało, wydawał się… przygnębiony. Na początku myślałam, że po prostu udaje radość, więc ludzie nie podejrzewali go o przestępstwo, które zrobił. Ale on naprawdę dobrze się bawił. Nie dlatego, że był podekscytowany byciem w szkole, ale mogłam powiedzieć, że wiele przed nim. Uśmiech, który nosił, był dla mnie sadystyczny. Był uśmiechem szaleńca. Sekundę po zadzwonieniu dzwonka, wybiegłam przez drzwi tak szybko, jak tylko mogłam. Nikt oprócz mnie nie wiedział, jaki Jeff był naprawdę. Dziwak. Następnego dnia wydawało się obejść bez incydentu jak w pierwszym. Potem zobaczyłam radiowóz przed domem Jeff’a. „Wygląda na to, że cię mają.” pomyślałam. Nikt nie mógł uciec z czymś takim (wiesz, straż sąsiedzka i wszystko). Ale myliłam się co do tego, kim jest aresztowany. Zamiast wychodzić z Jeff’em, jak się spodziewałam, policja wyszła z Liu, jego bratem. Ledwo formowałam myśli o tym, że Jeff mógł skazać swojego brata na więzienie, kiedy wyszedł z domu, krzycząc do Liu. „Liu, powiedz im, że to ja zrobiłem!” (byłam w stanie go wtedy usłyszeć, ponieważ przednie drzwi mojego domu były otwarte). Nie mogłam usłyszeć co Liu odpowiedział Jeff’owi, ale to na pewno nie było to, co chciał usłyszeć Jeff. Kilka sekund później, policja pojechała z Liu, a Jeff pozostał na zewnątrz z matką. Kilka minut później weszła do domu i zostawiła Jeff’a na zewnątrz. Mimo, że nie mogłam go usłyszeć z drugiej strony ulicy, mogłam powiedzieć, że płakał. Ale kto by tego nie robił w takiej sytuacji. Następnego dnia plotki o Liu rozprzestrzeniły się błyskawicznie. Te plotki trwały tak długo, ponieważ każdy bał się mówić o tym, że ktoś przetrzepał tyłek Randy’emu. Kiedy okazało się, że nie pójdzie do szkoły przez kilka dni, wszyscy postanowili wykorzystać ten fakt i cieszyć się nim jak najbardziej, i pojawiło się wiele głupich, losowych plotek. „Słyszałem, że Liu rozciął ramię Troy’a!”. „Ach tak? Słyszałem, że Liu uderzył Keith’a tak mocno w brzuch, że kasłał krwią!”. „To jeszcze nic! Słyszałem, że tak mocno uderzył Randy'ego w nos, że wyszedł mu z tyłu głowy!"Itd., itd., itd. Osobiście nie chciałam mieć nic wspólnego z Jeff’em i jego bratem. Ale... on po prostu wyglądał na tak samotnego i zdenerwowanego, że musiałam coś zrobić. Więc napisałam mu notkę, mówiąc mu, że miał przyjaciela w tym miejscu i że będę zeznawać na procesie Liu o tym, co się naprawdę stało. Zostawiłam ją na jego ławce, podpisaną literą "J", zanim lekcja się rozpoczęła, a następnie wyszłam z klasy. Kiedy wróciłam, Jeff był przy ławce, a notka zniknęła. Nadeszła sobota i byłam sama w domu, a moi rodzice byli w pracy. Dzieciak z naprzeciwka urządzał urodziny. W tym czasie zostawiłam okno otwarte, ponieważ chciałam mieć miłą bryzę w pokoju, kiedy odrabiałam lekcje. Ale dzieciaki zachowywały się zbyt głośno i postanowiłam zamknąć okno. Już miałam zamykać, kiedy zobaczyłam, że Jeff bawi się z tymi dziećmi. Biegał wszędzie, mając na sobie jeden z tych fałszywych kowbojskich kapeluszy i trzymał zabawkowy pistolet. Wyglądał tak śmiesznie, że zaczęłam się śmiać. „Może on nie jest takim potworem jak myślałam.” pomyślałam, że wstyd do podejrzeń mógł być jeden. Jak już zamykałam to okno, ujrzałam Randy’ego, Keith’a i Troy’a przeskakujących nad ogrodzeniem na swoich deskorolkach, gdzie był Jeff. „Tylko nie znowu!” powiedziałam przez otwarte okno. Zobaczyłam, że Randy i Jeff ucinają pogawędkę, ale nic nie słyszałam przez krzyki i wrzaski dzieci. Następnie Randy rzucił się na Jeffa i popchnął go. Miałam właśnie chwycić za telefon i zadzwonić na 911, gdy usłyszałam krzyk Troy’a i Keith’a, „Niech nikt nie przerywa, bo polecą flaki!”. Znów wyjrzałam przez okno i zobaczyłam, że obaj trzymają w rękach pistolety. Nie mogłam wezwać pomocy bez narażenia życia innych. Nie mogłam zadzwonić na 911, bo bateria w moim telefonie padła. Jeff ustał przed Randy’m, a ten kopnął go w twarz. Jeff chwycił go za nogę i wykręcił ją. Randy upadł, a Jeff próbował dostać się z powrotem do domu, ale Troy chwycił go za kołnierz i rzucił nim w tą stronę. Usłyszałam stłuczoną szybę i wiedziałam wtedy, że mają zamiar go zabić. „Randy, ty dupku!” krzyknęłam do niego. Ale on nie mógł mnie usłyszeć przez krzyki dzieci. Nie mogłam dłużej czekać, więc pobiegłam do sypialni moich rodziców i szukałam telefonu mojego taty, mając nadzieję, że zapomniał go z domu. Moje serce waliło mi w piersi, wiedząc, że im dłużej zajmie mi uzyskanie pomocy, tym większe szanse, że kogoś zabiją. W końcu znalazłam telefon pod łóżkiem. Nie traciłam czasu na wpisywanie numeru. „911 słucham?”. „W domu obok potrzebują pomocy! Kilku facetów przeskoczyło przez płot i biją kogoś. Mają broń. Musicie się pośpieszyć. Proszę!”. „Dobrze, proszę Pani. Podaj nam adres, a wyślemy tam pomoc od razu.”. Powiedziałam im szybko mój adres i adres domu obok. „Proszę, pośpieszcie się!” powiedziałam. „Wszystko w porządku. Po prostu się nie roz...” BANG BANG BANG! Usłyszałam głośne strzały w domu obok. Krzyknęłam i upuściłam telefon. Wylądował na ziemi i rozbił się. Potem pobiegłam do okna sypialni i próbowałam dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. Ale dopiero, gdy wystawiłam głowę przez okno, usłyszałam strzelanie i krzyki… Usłyszałam krzyk Jeff’a ponownie. Jedyną rzeczą do jakiej mogę go porównać, jest płacz umierającego zwierzęcia. To było w tym czasie, dla mnie przerażające. Ale teraz, to brzmi jak muzyka dla moich uszu i nie chcę słyszeć nic więcej na świecie, niż jego krzyk. Zobaczyłam, że pożar bucha z domu jak wściekły smok. Pobiegłam na dół natychmiast, wzięłam gaśnicę z kuchni i wybiegłam na zewnątrz. Gdy biegłam, odkręciłam kołek od gaśnicy do natychmiastowego użycia. Na szczęście, drzwi były otwarte. Kiedy weszłam i zobaczyłam Jeff’a, całkowicie zamarłam. Leżał na dole schodów, niemal doszczętnie spalony, a dorośli starali się wynieść go na zewnątrz. Zobaczyłam, że fragmenty jego skóry są w różnych kolorach. Niektóre części były różowe, niektóre zwęglone, ale to wszystko było pokryte czerwienią. Na widok tego wszystkiego krzyknęłam, a potem zemdlałam. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to tylko niektóre z osób dorosłych, podchodzące do mnie. Czy to pomogło, że przyniosłam gaśnicę? Nie wiem. Kiedy się ocknęłam, byłam w szpitalu i miałam na sobie jedną z tych sukienek, które noszą pacjenci. Pielęgniarka przyszła do mnie kilka chwil później. Miała długie, brązowe włosy spięte w kok i ukryte pod czapeczką. Wyglądała, jakby nie chciała tam być. Zapytałam ją, co się stało. „Wiem tylko, że przywieziono cię z kilkorgiem innych dzieci, ponieważ upadłaś i uderzyłaś głową w gaśnicę.” powiedziała zdenerwowana. „W gaśnicę?” podniosłam rękę i dotknęłam mojej głowy. Poczułam bandaże i duży guz wielkości pomarańczy. I wtedy przypomniał mi się Jeff. „Jeden z tych dzieciaków, który pojawił się tutaj ze mną, ten z oparzeniami, on wyzdrowieje?". Westchnęła, „Posłuchaj, było dwóch chłopców, którzy zostali przywiezieni z tobą i mieli oparzenia, a ja nie pozwolę ci go zobaczyć tylko dlatego, że to twój chłopak.”. Poczułam, że się czerwienie. „On nie jest moim chłopakiem, ale martwię się o niego! Czy nie można się martwić o kogoś, kogo po prostu widziało się spalonego żywcem przed sobą?!”. Starałam się zapanować nad głosem, ale zadrżał na tyle, że brzmiało to jak kłamstwo. „Niezależnie od tego twoi rodzice są w drodze. Chcesz ich zobaczyć?” zapytała. „Tak, oczywiście!” powiedziałam, żeby być z dala od tej pielęgniarki. Moi rodzice przyjechali i pielęgniarka wreszcie wyszła. Zapytali mnie co się stało. Opowiedziałam im o wszystkim. O bójce, o notce, o wszystkim. „Wiedziałam, że Randy nie był dobry!” powiedziała mama. „A słyszałaś coś o stanie Jeff’a?” spytałam. „Nic.” powiedział tata. „Przyjechaliśmy tu, gdy tylko usłyszeliśmy, co się z tobą stało.”. „Ale kto wam powiedział?” zapytałam. Nie sądziłam by ktokolwiek z mojej rodziny był na tym przyjęciu i coś o tym wiedział. „Szpital do nas zadzwonił.” powiedziała mama. „Teraz to ma sens.” co absolutnie nie ma dla mnie sensu, oczywiście. Jak ktoś był w stanie mnie zidentyfikować, skoro nie miałam przy sobie nic, co by w tym pomogło? Spojrzałam na drzwi i zobaczyłam stojących tam kobietę i mężczyznę. Moi rodzice podążyli za moim wzrokiem i też ich zobaczyli. „Przepraszam, czy to jest pokój Jane Arkensaw?” zapytała kobieta. „Tak.” odpowiedziała moja mama. „Kim jesteście?”. „Jestem Margaret, a to jest Peter, mój mąż.” wskazała na człowieka obok niej. „Jesteśmy rodzicami Jeff’a.”. Usiadłam na łóżku. „Jestem Isabelle, a to jest mój mąż Greg, a to nasza córka Jane.” mama wskazała na mnie. „Więc jesteś dziewczyną, która przybiegła z gaśnicą.” powiedziała Margaret. „Tak.” odpowiedziałam cicho, zażenowana. „ Z pani synem wszystko w porządku?”. „Przywieziono go z operacji kilka godzin temu. Lekarze powiedzieli, że będzie dobrze.”. Ta myśl mnie uspokoiła. „To dobrze.” powiedziałam. „Słuchajcie. Wiem, co się stało z Jeff’em i Liu przed ich pierwszym dniem w szkole..." potem powiedziałam rodzicom Jeff’a, co naprawdę stało się z Randy’m i jego bandą. „Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że Jeff był zdolny do czegoś takiego.” powiedział Peter. „Jestem gotowa zeznać, że Liu nie bił nikogo i że Jeff pobił Randy’ego i jego bandę tylko w samoobronie.”. „Nie musisz.” powiedziała Margaret. „Liu został zwolniony z więzienia po tym, co się stało z tymi chłopcami.”. „To dobrze.” powiedziałam. „Po prostu przyszliśmy powiedzieć, że dziękujemy za próbę pomocy naszemu synowi, Jane. To rozgrzewa moje serce, gdy widzę bezinteresowne osoby w twoim pokoleniu.”. Zarumieniłam się, „Każdy na moim miejscu zrobiłby to samo.” spojrzałam w dół, „Nie jestem bohaterką.”. „Nonsens!” powiedziała Margaret. „Przynajmniej możemy zaprosić was do naszego domu na kolację, kiedy Jeff wyjdzie ze szpitala!”. Spojrzałam na mamę i tatę. „To będzie dla nas zaszczyt.” powiedziała mama. „Uzgodnijmy to! Oddzwonimy do was tak szybko, jak Jeff wyjdzie ze szpitala.” powiedzieli, pożegnali się z nami i wyszli. Po około 2 dniach, pozwolono mi opuścić szpital. W tym czasie nie miałam kontaktu z Jeff’em i jego rodziną, ale słyszałam, że Liu został zwolniony z więzienia, a rany Jeff’a goiły się. Kiedy wróciłam do szkoły, stałam się mniej więcej centrum zainteresowania, bo jako jedyna widziałam, co stało się na imprezie. Ale jedyni ludzie, którym powiedziałam, co się stało, to moi przyjaciele: Dani, Marcy i Erica. Nie widziałam co im powiedzieć, więc powiedziałam co widziałam. „To brzmi jakby Jeff przetrzepał mu tyłek.” powiedziała Dani. Miała ona kruczoczarne włosy i szafirowo-niebieskie oczy. Była zazwyczaj najmądrzejsza z nas. „Dobrze, że przynajmniej poszedł walczyć. Słyszałam, że zabrał tych idiotów do szpitala.” parsknęła Erica. Zawsze ubierała się, jakby przybyła z lat osiemdziesiątych czy skądś tam. Nosiła długie, tęczowe skarpetki za udo, długie włosy i zawsze jakiś plecak. „Zabrał też do szpitala Jane. Może za bardzo starała się go powstrzymać.” śmiała się Marcy. Ona wydawała się być najbardziej „dziewczęca” z naszej grupy. Miała blond włosy i brązowe oczy i prawie za każdym razem, gdy ją widziałam, miała na sobie coś różowego. Nieważne, czy był to kolor jej bluzki lub naszyjnika, ale była jedną z największych teatralnych lalek jakie widziałam. Zawsze naciągała prawdę albo coś zmyślała. „Mówiłam ci, poszłam tam by pomóc Jeff’owi, gdyby coś było nie tak.” mruknęłam. Byłam taka średnia, moje włosy były brązowe, a oczy zielone i wyglądałam kompletnie nijak. „Może… Chciałaś zobaczyć ostatni raz swoją miłość przed przyjazdem karetki.” Marcy powiedziała to swoim dramatycznym głosem. Spojrzałam na nią z oczami wielkości talerzy. „C… Co?”. „Nie możesz zaprzeczyć, Jane Arkensaw! Musisz się Jeff’owi podobać!”. Cała moja krew postanowiła przenieść się do mojej twarzy, kiedy ona to powiedziała. „Co?! Nie! J-ja tylko chciałam mu pomóc. To wszystko!”. „Kłamiesz! Widziałam jak zostawiłaś mu liścik na jego ławce! Co to było? Wyznanie miłości do niego?”. „Nie! To nie było w ogóle nic takiego! Ja tylko...”. „Więc przyznajesz, że zostawiłaś mu wtedy liścik!”. „Co masz na myśli?”. „Zgaduje.” dała mi cyniczny uśmieszek i po prostu czekała na moją odpowiedź. Inne dziewczyny zaczęły się ze mnie śmiać. „Jane, to tylko żart! Ja tylko żartowałam!” Marcy uśmiechnęła się. „Twoja twarz jest bardziej czerwona niż pomidor!” zarechotała Erica. „Nienawidzę was wszystkich.” narzekałam. „Och, przestań być taka poważna!” Dani położyła rękę na moim ramieniu. „Chodź, idziemy do klasy.”. Tygodnie mijały i wszystko wydawało się być normalne. Myślę, że Liu znalazł kilku przyjaciół. Wszystko było normalne i nic się nie działo. Potem Liu przyszedł do mnie, któregoś dnia, i opowiedział mi o Jeff’ie. „Przepraszam, ty jesteś Jane, zgadza się?”. Odwróciłam się. To był Liu. „Tak. A ty jesteś Liu, brat Jeff’a?”. „Tak.” wyglądał trochę nieswojo. Potem mówił dalej. „Moi rodzice chcą, bym powiedział ci, że za parę dni zdejmują Jeff’owi bandaże, więc spodziewaj się wkrótce telefonu z zaproszeniem na kolację.”. „OK, dobrze, dziękuje.” powiedziałam. Już miał się odwrócić, kiedy powiedziałam, „Hej! Posłuchaj, to co zrobiłeś dla Jeff’a… było naprawdę właściwe.”. „Dzięki. Słyszałem, że chciałaś pomóc mojemu bratu i przyniosłaś gaśnicę. To było super.”. „Naprawdę? Więc, dziękuję. Do zobaczenia, tak myślę.”. „Tak, do zobaczenia.”. Patrzyłam jak odchodzi, kiedy usłyszałam głos za mną, „Zdradzasz swojego chłopaka?”. „Kurde?!” odwróciłam się zaskoczona. To była Marcy. „I w dodatku z jego własnym bratem!” fałszywie westchnęła. „Zamknij się!” krzyknęłam. Potem odwróciłam głowę, aby upewnić się, że Liu mnie nie słyszał. Nie słyszał. „Chodźmy już do klasy.” powiedziałam. Dwa dni później zadzwonił telefon. Moja mama odebrała. Kilka minut później, przyszła i powiedziała mi to: „Dzisiaj Jeff wychodzi ze szpitala, Jane.”. Spojrzałam na nią i powiedziałam, „To świetnie!”. „Wygląda na to, że będziemy mieć tę bezpłatną kolację za kilka dni!” zachichotała. Minęło kilka godzin i usłyszałam samochód po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wyjrzałam przez okno i zobaczyłam samochód przed domem Jeff’a. „Jeff jest w domu.” pomyślałam. Postanowiłam obejrzeć go z ciekawości, żeby zobaczyć, jak wygląda. Dobry Boże, jak bardzo się myliłam. Jego tata wysiadł. Potem jego mama. Potem Liu. Ale to, czego się spodziewałam, było dalekie od tego, jak wyglądał. Miał długie, czarne włosy do ramion, białą, szorstką skórę i ten uśmiech… to był ten sam uśmiech, który zobaczyłam w klasie, kiedy pobił Randy’ego, Keith’a, i Troy’a. Ale Jeff spojrzał na mnie. W moje oczy. Czułam, że te bezduszne, sadystyczne oczy wypaliły prawo do mojej duszy. I jeszcze teraz wytrząsam je z pamięci, kiedy to pisze. Wydawało się, że patrzy na mnie przez kilka godzin z tym uśmiechem, aż odwrócił wzrok. Widziałam jak wchodził do domu ze swoimi rodzicami. I nawet nie oddychałam, aż w końcu drzwi zamknęły się za nimi. Moi rodzice przyszli do salonu i zapytali mnie, czy coś jest nie tak. Moją jedyną odpowiedzią był długi, głośny krzyk. Potem zemdlałam. Kiedy w końcu się obudziłam, na dworze było ciemno. Moich rodziców nie było w sypialni. W domu panowała grobowa cisza. Wstałam i zeszłam po schodach. Miałam na sobie długą koszulę nocną, której nie miałam, zanim zemdlałam. Poszłam do kuchni. Światła były zapalone, co było nietypowe. Moi rodzice zawsze mówili mi, żeby wyłączyć światła w pokoju, kiedy się go opuści. Na stole leżała kartka. Podndosłam ją. Na papierze było napisane to: „Nie idziesz na kolację? Twoi przyjaciele też tutaj są.”. Zaczęłam się gwałtownie trząść. Upuściłam papier. Poszłam do salonu i wyjrzałam przez okno. W domu Jeff’a światła również były zapalone. Wiedziałam, że muszę tam pójść, ale byłam przerażona. Pokręciłam głową i spojrzałam jeszcze raz. Widziałam, że Jeff jest pochylony do okna i się na mnie gapi. Stał z nożem w ręku i przyciskał go do szyby. Stuk. Stuk. Stuk. Nadal się uśmiechał. Stuk. Stuk. Stuk. Zaczęłam cofać się od okna, nie odrywając oczu od niego. Potem odwróciłam się i pobiegłam do okna w kuchni. Kiedy tam przybyłam, wyjrzałam przez okno i zobaczyłam rozmazaną czerwień na nim. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na kuchnię. Wszystko wydawało się być na swoim miejscu. Nawet noże. Chwyciłam jeden z nich i trzymałam go mocno. Potem znalazłam telefon i próbowałam wybrać 911, ale kabel był odłączony. Nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie jest komórka taty i czy został jeszcze jakiś telefon. Nie chciałam iść na górę, aby go szukać. Nie chciałam, żeby wbito mi nóż w plecy, kiedy nie będę patrzyła. A jeśli poszłabym do jednego z sąsiadów po pomoc, Jeff mógłby ich zranić albo zabić. Został więc tylko jeden wybór. Iść z nim walczyć. Ścisnęłam mocniej nóż i udałam się do drzwi, włożyłam buty i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Moja ręka zatrzymała się na klamce. Ale wiedziałam, co mam robić. Puściłam klamkę i ruszyłam na drugą stronę ulicy, do domu Jeff’a. Im byłam bliżej drzwi jego domu, tym bardziej zwalniałam. Moje kolana zaczęły się trząść, moje dłonie zaczęły się pocić i zaczęłam oddychać szybciej i płycej. Wiedziałam, że stoję nieruchomo na progu, dysząc jak pies. Chwyciłam klamkę, ścisnęłam powieki i szarpnęłam drzwi. Stałam w drzwiach z nożem w prawej ręce i klamką w lewej, zbyt przerażona by otworzyć oczy. Nagle usłyszałam głos, który mówił, „Wyglądasz tak, jak chciałem. Cieszę się, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką.” otworzyłam oczy. Potem krzyknęłam. Jego oczy były duże i nie mrugały, a jego uśmiech był czerwony. Był wyryty na jego twarzy! Jego ubrania były całe we krwi. Potem zemdlałam. Kiedy się obudziłam, siedziałam przy stole w jadalni. Mojego noża nie było, a kiedy się rozejrzałam, zobaczyłam ludzi siedzących przy stole. To byli moi rodzice, rodzice Jeff’a, jego brat Liu i moi przyjaciele. Wszyscy nie żyli. Na ich twarzach były wyryte uśmiechy, a w ich piersiach wielkie, czerwone rany. Smród był nie do zniesienia, był nie do opisania… niepodobny do niczego, co kiedykolwiek pachniało. To był zapach śmierci. Próbowałam krzyczeć, ale miałam knebel w ustach i byłam przywiązana do krzesła. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju z niedowierzaniem. W moich oczach wzbierały łzy od widoku i zapachu ciał. „Patrzcie, kto wreszcie się obudził.”. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na bok. To był Jeff. Próbowałam krzyknąć, ale na mojej drodze stanął knebel. Nagle przyłożył swój nóż do mojego gardła. „Ciiiiiiiiiiii, cicho, cicho, cicho. To nie jest grzeczne, krzyczeć na przyjaciół.” zaczął przesuwać ostrze po mojej twarzy. Przesuwał je po niewidzialnych liniach na moich policzkach, rysując duży uśmiech. Wzdrygnęłam się, jak on to zrobił. Kiedy odwróciłam się od niego, chwycił tył mojej głowy i zmusił mnie do patrzenia na scenę przy stole. „Teraz, nie bądź niegrzeczna. Obrażasz mnie, jak nie patrzysz na ich piękne twarze.”. Spojrzałam na stół, patrząc na każdego i ich wyrzeźbione uśmiechy. Niektórym wciąż tryskała krew z piersi. Gorące łzy zaczęły spływać mi po twarzy i zaczęłam szlochać. „Ooooo, co się stało?” mruknął Jeff. „Czy jesteś zdenerwowana tym, że nie wyglądasz tak pięknie jak oni?”. Spojrzałam na niego, starając się zrozumieć, co powiedział. Ale gdy zobaczyłam jego wzrok i twarz ponownie, spojrzałam z powrotem na stół. „Nie przejmuj się. Sprawię, że ty też będziesz piękna. Co ty na to?” potem wsunął nóż pod knebel i rozciął go. Wyplułam knebel i spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy, starając się utrzymać wzrok. Przechylił głowę na bok, gdy spojrzał na mnie. Zamknęłam oczy i odwróciłam się od niego. Potem mruknęłam ponuro, „Wal się.”, następnie odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na niego ponownie, „Jesteś odrzutem Jokera!”. Zaśmiał się mi w twarz. Wolałam, kiedy tylko się uśmiechał. „Jesteś jeszcze śmieszniejsza niż myślałem.”. Podszedł do mnie bliżej. Kiedy odwróciłam wzrok, czułam jego oddech na mojej skórze. „Przyjaciele się wspierają? Cóż, mam zamiar zrobić ci przysługę.”. Poczułam, że puścił moją głowę. Kiedy na niego spojrzałam, wychodził z pokoju. Spojrzałam na stół jeszcze raz, próbując pozbierać wszystko w całość. Świeże łzy zaczęły spływać po mojej twarzy ponownie, kiedy przypomniałam sobie, że moi rodzice i przyjaciele żyli jeszcze kilka godzin temu. Kiedy Jeff wrócił, ciągle płakałam. „Nie płacz.” powiedział, „Niedługo będzie tak cały czas.”. Spojrzałam na niego i zobaczyłam, że trzyma pojemnik z wybielaczem i kanister z benzyną. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy to zobaczyłam. „Nie mam żadnego alkoholu, więc to musi wystarczyć.”. Potem zaczął polewać mnie wybielaczem i benzyną. „Lepiej się pośpieszmy, Jane. Zadzwoniłem po strażaków.”. Potem rozpoczął coś strasznego. Zapalił zapalniczkę. Następnie rzucił ją na mnie. Płomienie wybuchły, gdy tylko weszły w kontakt ze mną. Krzyczałam tak głośno, jak to możliwe. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Czułam, że się topię. Czułam ciepło na całym moim ciele. Krew parowała w moich żyłach. Moje kości stały się zwęglone i kruche. Zanim straciłam przytomność, usłyszałam śmiech Jeff’a, „Do zobaczenia później, moja przyjaciółko! Mam nadzieję, że będziesz tak piękna, jak ja! AHAHAHAHA!”. Wtedy wszystko stało się czarne. Kiedy się obudziłam, leżałam w szpitalnym łóżku, zabandażowana od stóp do głów. Wszystko się kręciło. Bolało jak mrugałam i oddychałam. Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam pusty pokój. Jęknęłam głośno, bo moje usta były zabandażowane. Wszystko mnie bolało. Pielęgniarka przyszła kilka minut później. „Jane? Słyszysz mnie?”. Spojrzałam na nią. Pokój zaczął kręcić się jeszcze bardziej. „Jane, jestem twoją pielęgniarką, Jackie. Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, ale twoja rodzina zginęła w pożarze. Przykro mi.”. Łzy zaczęły spływać po mojej twarzy. Rozpłakałam się. „Nie, skarbie. Nie płacz. Nie będziesz mogła oddychać, jeśli nie przestaniesz.”. Nie mogłam przestać. „Jane, dam ci coś na uspokojenie, dobrze?”. Poczułam, że coś działa w moim krwiobiegu i znów zasnęłam. Kiedy się obudziłam, znowu mogłam się ruszać, a moje ciało nie było już w bandażach. Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam, że w moim pokoju są kwiaty. Niektóre były świeże, a niektóre uschnięte. Próbowałam wstać, ale weszła pielęgniarka i uniemożliwiła mi to. „Spokojnie, Jane. Spałaś przez dłuższy czas. Spróbuj spokojnie.”. Próbowałam coś powiedzieć. Mój głos był szorstki. „Jak, jak długo spałam?”. „Prawie 2 tygodnie. Wprowadziliśmy cię w medyczną śpiączkę, żebyś szybciej wyzdrowiała. Jestem tą samą pielęgniarką, którą widziałaś, gdy pierwszy raz się tu obudziłaś.”. „Daj mi lustro.” powiedziałam. „Jane, nie sadzę, że to dobry po...”. „DAJ MI LUSTRO!”. Poczułam je w mojej ręce. Kiedy w nie spojrzałam, rzuciłam je na podłogę. Rozbicia lustra nie mogę porównać do rozbicia mojego wyglądu. Moja skóra była szorstka i brązowa. Nie miałam nawet pojedynczego włosa na głowie. Skóra wokół moi oczu była obwisła. Wyglądałam prawie tak źle, jak Jeff. Wszystko znowu do mnie powróciło. Zaczęłam płakać mocniej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Pielęgniarka przytuliła mnie, ale to nie pomogło. Byłam zaskoczona, że nikt nie dziwił się, że tak głośno szlocham. Kiedy przestałam, ledwo mogłam mówić. Ktoś przyszedł. „Przepraszam, mam przesyłkę dla Panny Arkensaw.”. „Wezmę ją.” Jackie wstała i podeszła do drzwi. Nie chciałam, żeby kurier patrzył na mnie, więc spojrzałam na ścianę przed sobą. „Ktoś na pewno o ciebie dba, Jane. Wygląda na to, że to od tej samej osoby, która wysłała ci te wszystkie kwiaty.”. Spojrzałam na nią. Trzymała opakowanie owinięte różowym papierem i brązową wstążką. Wyciągnęłam rękę i wzięłam je. Sekundę po tym, jak wzięłam paczkę od niej, wiedziałam, że coś było nie tak. „Przepraszam, czy mogę dostać coś do jedzenia?” zapytałam, tak słodko, jak to możliwe. „Oczywiście, dam ci coś do jedzenia od razu.” Jackie uśmiechnęła się i wyszła. Ręce mi się trzęsły, kiedy ściągałam wstążkę. Papier lekko prześwitywał i zobaczyłam coś, co zmroziło mi krew. To była biała maska, z czarnymi oczami i czarnym kobiecym uśmiechem. Miała czarne koronki w oczach, więc jeśli ktoś nie widział przez nie, widziałam ja. Była tam również długa, czarna sukienka z golfem, czarne rękawiczki i peruka z czarnymi, pięknymi lokami. Wraz z tymi wszystkimi rzeczami, był bukiet czarnych róż i ostry nóż kuchenny. Do maski przyczepiona była notka: „Jane, przepraszam, że chciałem sprawić byś była piękna. Więc daje ci maskę, która pozwoli ci poczuć się lepiej. Nie zapomniałem również o nożu. Myślałem, że chcesz go z powrotem.” „Jeff” Kiedy pielęgniarka wróciła, prezent był ukryty pod łóżkiem. Powiedziałam jej, że były tam tylko kwiaty. Zdawała się być nimi zniesmaczona, więc wyrzuciła je. Podziękowałam jej za to. Tej nocy, kiedy wszyscy albo spali, albo poszli do domu, wymknęłam się. Jedyną rzeczą, którą musiałam nosić, była sukienka. Włożyłam ją i znalazłam parę butów na korytarzu, zapomnianych przez jakąś nieostrożną pielęgniarkę. Kiedy nosiłam perukę, wyglądałam mniej niepozornie. Nie wiedziałam dokąd idę i nie obchodziło mnie to. Kiedy w końcu się zatrzymałam, stałam przed cmentarzem. Poszłam tam i znalazłam dwa nagrobki. Isabelle Arkensaw i Gregory Arkensaw. Usiadłam przed nimi i znowu zaczęłam płakać. Kiedy w końcu przestałam, słońce zaczęło wschodzić i rozpoczął się nowy rozdział w moim życiu. Wzięłam maskę i założyłam ją. Potem wzięłam nóż i trzymałam go tak mocno, jak przedtem. Następnie odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na wschodzące słońce. Planowałam moją zemstę na „Jeff The Killer” i nazwałam się „Wieczna Jane”. Dlatego bardziej wieczne dla Jeff’a niż jego szaleństwo, jest jego śmierć. Począwszy od tego dnia, próbuję znaleźć Jeff’a i go zabić. Schwytać go. Schwytać go jak zwierzę. Znajdę cię Jeff i zabiję. Jeśli chodzi o zdjęcie, na którym jestem i mówię: „Nie idź spać, nie obudzisz się.” dość dużo wyjaśnia, co chcę zrobić z ofiarami Jeffa - zapobiec byciem jego ofiarą w pierwszej kolejności. Ktoś, kto powiedział, że ja ich zabijam, żeby Jeff mnie nie zabił, całkowicie przesadza. Więc, to jest moja historia. Czy przyjmiesz to jako fakt? Nie mogę się zdecydować. Teraz wybaczcie mi. Słońce zachodzi, a polowanie zaczyna się jeszcze raz. ---- Autor: animecraz901 Tłumaczenie: Luzerka1212 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Geneza Kategoria:The Killer